


Misanthropy, Lycanthropy, And The Pursuit Of Knowledge (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-21
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape/Lupin. Adjustments to potions and other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misanthropy, Lycanthropy, And The Pursuit Of Knowledge (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Misanthropy, Lycanthropy, And The Pursuit Of Knowledge  
> Author: Halrloprillalar （http://prillalar.com/fic/stories/cat_harry_potter.php ）
> 
> 原文地址：http://prillalar.com/fic/stories/000287.php

 

Title: Misanthropy, Lycanthropy, And The Pursuit Of Knowledge

Author: Halrloprillalar （<http://prillalar.com/fic/stories/cat_harry_potter.php>  ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter 

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Rating: PG-13

Words: Approx 6500

Date: February 29, 2004 

 

**Summary:**

Snape/Lupin. Adjustments to potions and other things. 

**Disclaimer:**

Rowling, not me. 

 

**Challenge:**

Snape is making progress with the Wolfsbane potion, but to continue working on it he must have 24/7 access to Lupin to observe and record subtle changes. 

 

**A/N:**

For the Master and the Wolf Fest.

Many thanks to kestrelsan for much alpha and beta and general support. Thanks to amchau for UK English assistance. I didn't have time to get a full Brit beta, so any remaining errors are completely my own. No thanks to Snape, who was supremely unhelpful throughout.

 

 

原文地址：<http://prillalar.com/fic/stories/000287.php>

 

 

授权：

<http://prillalar.livejournal.com/441969.html>

 

**Translation request**

[**lzqsk**](http://lzqsk.livejournal.com/) 2009-10-23 02:45 pm UTC

 

Hello prillalar,

 

Sorry to bother you!

I've read your HarryPotter Snupin Fics "Misanthropy,Lycanthropy, And The Pursuit Of Knowledge" and "Plan B" about one and half year ago, at that time I wanted translate it into Chinese in order to share with other fans. I've emailed you then, but letters might be lost in the spam folder.

So could you please tell me your currently email? I'll write to you about the details.  
  


Thank you for those beautiful works!  
  


Best wishes,

Doris

lzqsk at hotmail dot com

 

 

**Re: Translation request**

[**prillalar**](http://prillalar.livejournal.com/) 2009-11-01 10:27 pm UTC

 

I'm sorry I missed replying to this. I'm very happy you liked the stories enough to want to translate them! Please feel free to go ahead. :)

 

 

摘要：

Snape和Lupin，调试新药剂以及其他

 

Challenge：

Snape正在改进他的狼毒剂，为了能够顺利进行他不得不时刻和Lupin待在一起，这样才能随时做出观察记录。

 

 

  

 

=== Misanthropy, Lycanthropy, And The Pursuit Of Knowledge ===

 

 

 

“你现在怎么在做这个？”Remus问道。

 

“我不像某些人那样不务正业。”Snape撇撇嘴，露出可以称作讽刺的表情，但是说不清究竟是在嘲笑他自己，还是在嘲笑Remus。

 

是啊，毕竟人总得做些什么，所以Remus才在那里。

 

 

 

一封信让Remus觉得惊讶不已。

 

_“_ _给狼毒剂做了一些调整，立刻过来试试看。_ _”_

 

Snape最近一定是闭门不出，Remus猜测着，这男人谙熟所有礼仪，但是除开那些必须的，他会把其余所有交际都看作是在愚蠢地浪费时间。不过他已经很久没有给Remus带来什么特别“惊喜”了，于是Remus琢磨着这次是不是会不一样。

 

几年前他曾经收到过一个简单的邀请，如果那也能叫做邀请的话。当时Snape正在完善狼毒剂，并且尝试着广泛应用。Remus有幸从魔药教授和他可怕的试验下逃过一劫，不过说实话，那的确是一段愉快的回忆——在Hogwarts懒散了整个夏天，日子随着埋首于图书馆和笔耕不辍缓缓流淌，但好像已经是很久以前的事情了。

 

现在正是夏末，漫长而枯燥的夏天即将过去。Sirius走了，Voldemort重现，Harry变得沮丧不已，所有人都处在危险中，然后Sirius牺牲了，一切好像都在消逝，他所能做的只有回来。

 

Remus已经在格里莫广场（Grimmauld Place）待了几个月，凤凰社的活动日趋减少，有些人出差，有些人在收集情报，另外的一些人留守。Remus就是留下来的人之一，他们在计划着，等待着机会。

 

人们出出进进的，相互打招呼，报告了最新的一些情况之后就离开了。有时候他们会坐下来喝杯茶，但是没有人停留很久。这几个月来Remus让自己整天忙于阅读报告、撰写报告、发送报告，然后一个人坐在空旷的房间里发呆，空气中弥漫着让人郁闷的灰尘。

 

Remus感到，如果他再在那里一个人呆下去，就很有可能写字的时候手指抽筋，紧接着倒在书桌前，最终被灰尘掩埋。他现在亟需一点儿变化，哪怕是和Snape待在一起，也比自己关在房间里要好得多。所以他让猫头鹰带走了口信，然后收拾好箱子，来到Hogsmeade，从那里步行前往Hogwarts。

 

天朗气清，阳光明媚，鸟儿也在愉快地歌唱。Remus原本是希望下一场雨的，那样就能让自己专注于躲开大大小小的水坑，担心自己的袍子会沾上泥泞，还有那破旧的雨伞是不是能撑得住。

 

他尽量不去想如今是一个人走在路上，就好像大家还都在一起，说说笑笑，根本不知道会发生什么。这是他成年之后第三次回到Hogwarts，但是随着目的地越来越近，他脑中只能想到曾经那些在学校里面的时光，那些他努力要抛开的快乐回忆。

 

Remus慢慢走着，他的箱子很重，所以不得不来回倒手，或许三本书实在是太多了。这个八月比往常要暖和，因此他有点出汗，然后禁不住想，Snape见到自己之后第一句话会说什么呢？如果猜对了，那么就在临睡前奖励自己一杯火焰威士忌好了……呃，其实两杯也不错。毕竟第一杯能让人睡着，第二杯能睡得香甜。

 

雾霭沉沉，像毯子一样笼罩着巨大的城堡，斑驳的石壁一定很需要晒晒太阳吧。由于还没开学，所以学校中基本没有学生。Remus在走廊上一个人也没碰到，然后他迷路了，就在他刚刚想大声呼唤是不是有谁能帮忙的时候，Snape的房间出现在眼前。

 

他在门口站了一会儿，回想着自己任教的那一年中，好像几乎从来没有到过这儿。他知道当时自己不受欢迎，而且现在也不能肯定自己是受欢迎的。踌躇着，他敲了敲门，走进去，Snape板着脸说：“我就觉得你应该到了。”

 

接过一杯火焰威士忌，Remus笑笑：“真高兴见到你，Severus。”四年来这个房间一点儿都没变，坩埚依旧排列在石台边，有些液体正在紫色的火焰中慢慢冒着泡泡。书本卷轴堆在两个木制书柜上，一盒小白鼠在门口吱吱作响。它们当然不是普通的老鼠，除非Snape不再用它们试验那些神奇的魔药。沉重的笼子还墩在角落里，尽管现在已经塞满了书。Remus放下他的行李箱，走过去，抚摸着厚重的铁把手，感觉是冰凉而光滑的。“你还在为了那些事情留着它？”

 

Snape白了他一眼：“搬走太麻烦了。”

 

“它一定很能吓唬学生。”

 

“我从来没有恐吓过学生。”Snape淡淡说。

 

Remus微笑着打断他。“当然，我知道你不会。”

 

“我们可以开始了么？”Snape问，“嗯，或者我是不是要等你问候我过得怎样？”

 

“没问题。”Remus回答。Snape的状态似乎不是很好，他总是那么苍白，但是现在看上去却憔悴不堪。

 

“过来吧，”Snape说道，“我又不会咬人。”

 

或许这并非消磨假日的最好选择，Remus站在Snape跟前，看着他对自己上下摇晃人体测量器，然后记录结果。

 

“现在我需要你的一点东西来做测试。”

 

“你要什么？”

 

“头发。”Snape说着，拿起一把剪刀，迅速从Remus耳后剪掉一撮金褐色的头发。

 

Remus伸手摸摸那刚刚被剪到的地方，发茬硬硬的有点儿扎手。“喂，别破坏了我的发型。”

 

完全无视Remus的警告，Snape又递过来一个小玻璃瓶。“口水。”

 

Remus听话地向玻璃瓶中吐了些口水。然后用手背抹抹嘴，“行了么？”

 

“血。”Snape从抽屉中拿出一个看上去有点吓人的东西。 [原词是sanguinary，实在不知道是什么T T——某鱼注]

 

当然了，每一次都需要血。Remus真希望自己不要在离开的时候出现贫血才好。“我应该去海边晒晒太阳。”他咕哝着，对上Snape凌厉的眼神。

 

Remus卷起袖子，当Snape用针刺入他的手臂时传来一阵尖锐的痛。他们一起看着鲜红的血液缓缓流到瓶子里，Remus盯着Snape，“你究竟要多少？”

 

“半品脱，”Snape面无表情，“剩下的你自己留着就好。”

 

“一个测试而已，你竟然要这么多？”

 

“不，”Snape把已经注满的瓶子拿走，“狼人的血可有用得很呐。”

 

至少Snape说了实话。Remus本想反驳点什么，但是他觉得很疲倦，而且看上去Snape也累得够呛了，现在再争辩这些简直毫无效率，只要这次不是Snape耍什么花招想放干Remus的血就好。“你怎么想起来要改良狼毒剂？”

 

“我想如果能够改进一些，让变身更容易些就好了。靠现在的药，变身的时候还是挺疼的，不是么？”

 

Remus不可置否地点点头。

 

“我相信这一次情况会有很大改善。”

 

这并不是Remus真正想问的，但是他知道不管问什么，自己都会得到同样的答案。“真希望你是对的。”

 

“好吧，”Snape说，“你可以走了。明天早上回来做第一次尝试。”他把血小心翼翼地倒进一个瓷罐中。

 

“Severus。”

 

Snape抬起头，“我还有很多事情要做。你是不是觉得应该由于你的勇敢而受到特别优待？在我6岁的时候曾经弄断了手臂，那时候治疗师给过我一个巧克力蛙。”

 

特别的照顾对于病人来说不仅仅意味着这些，Remus心里想，但嘴上却只是问道：“我的房间在哪？”

 

Snape取出一张羊皮纸，用魔杖轻轻敲了一下。“Carto。”一条银色的线慢慢展开，变成整幅地图。他指给Remus看，“这里。现在，请问我是不是能够去继续工作了？”

 

Remus没有回答，只是提起箱子，然后离开。

 

至少，有些东西是永恒不变的。

 

 

 

房间在横跨城堡的半路上，离他还是Lupin教授时住的寝室不远，只不过小一些。门是沉重的橡木，墙上贴着黄绿相间的图案，看上去好像一圈一圈的旋涡。Remus不能肯定究竟是眼睛的错觉，还是仅仅因为魔法，他盯着墙看了一会儿，就觉得头晕目眩，于是决定不再去理会。

 

时间还早，所以Remus整理好他的东西，信步走向图书馆去找Volkova的论文。Polyakov去年针对化狼症作过一些重要的研究，但是当时Remus没钱给自己买一本。

 

图书馆显得很冷清，不过门上怪兽状的石像却在他走过的时候冲他报以嘘声。应该是最近才加上去的吧，说不定是因为如今的学生比以前更粗心大意了。

 

Pine夫人改变了图书馆的目录分类，于是Remus不得不四处寻找那本书。最终还是被他找到了，却不是在书架上，而是在她办公室的一堆摇摇欲坠的书中夹着，上面破破烂烂的贴着一张写有“保留”的标签。Remus拿走了那本书，他打算过几天就还回去。

 

他决定回到房间再看。因为图书馆的座椅从来没有令他的后背舒服过，况且那种被书包围的寂静现在感觉上有点别扭。于是他转身，怪兽石像冲他喊道：“Remus Lupin，Volkova的论文，快点还回来，现在！”

 

在回去的路上Remus转错了弯，那里一幅盔甲刚刚被移动到了新的壁橱，这让他花了点时间才分辨出自己究竟在哪儿。他似乎瞥到一个鬼魂，但还没认出来它就已经飘走了。

 

一尊Ulf Sigurdson的雕像映入眼帘，Remus在大脑控制自己走过去之前猛地停下。雕像冲他眨眨眼，Remus尴尬地对它挥挥手。在雕像背后是一间密室，其实更应该说是一个秘密碗橱才对，里面堆满了破旧的家具、金属酒壶，还有一幅巨大的带外框的Helga Hufflepuff画像。

 

曾经Sirius拉他来过一次——唯一的一次，后来回去了——他们在一起度过了情绪激昂的半小时，同时伴随着Helga的怨声载道。她说由于原来的那面墙需要清洁，自己本来只需要在这里待上三星期，可是如今她已经被遗弃于此两百年了。“你们要告诉他们说我在这里。你会的，不是么？”她滔滔不绝，直到Sirius把她转向墙壁。Remus敢肯定现在她一定还放那里。

 

终于回到房间，他用魔杖敲敲门后的盘子，向家养小精灵订好晚餐。“能不能告诉我，”在确保他们彻底明白自己真的不需要十全大补之后，他问道，“现在学校里面还有其他的老师在么？”

 

“只有Snape教授在这里，先生。您需要洗衣服或者是熨烫么？”

 

Remus劝阻了小精灵，不让他们把他全部的衣服拿去清洗，也不用给他放洗澡水，更不必在他睡觉的时候待在一边唱摇篮曲。然后他坐下来打开书，拿出羊皮纸准备做笔记。椅子很舒服，甚至还有一个脚凳能让他歇歇腿。只要不看墙上的那些图案，整个房间还是很让人愉快的。

 

正当他沉浸在对于变身前睡眠剥夺的研究结果时，一只苍蝇嗡嗡飞过来。他挥挥手把它赶走，可是不一会儿又飞过来了，并且盘旋在他头上。Remus这才发现那根本不是什么苍蝇，而是一个微型发光消息球。他张开手掌，消息球落下来，自动展开成一片羊皮纸。

 

_“你有_ _Volkova_ _的论文么？”_

 

没有署名。Remus猜Snape是想让他亲自拿下去交给他。但这本书实在很有趣，这里的椅子实在很舒服，更重要的是Snape并没有开口要这本书。

 

Remus在Snape的问题下面写上 _“是的”_ ，然后把羊皮纸扔到半空，它自动卷成一团变回到发光的小球，随即消失。

 

几乎是瞬间，消息球又回来了。Remus放任它在周围飞来飞去，直到自己被搅得再也不能无视之。

 

_“我需要那本书。”_

 

依旧没有请求， _“我想也是。”_ Remus写道，再次发送。

 

Snape的下一句闪烁着恼怒的红光。

 

_“上帝，你这家伙，别再耍我了，把那本书给我拿过来。”_

 

或许这样和调侃确实有些欠妥，他和Snape最近几天至少是相安无事的，这种关系不应该被破坏掉。可Remus依旧讨厌这麽做，看上去好像是在伺候着Snape一样。

 

_“自己过来拿。”_

 

他把消息球发走，想想自己正读到这一章的中间，不过看来是不可能在Snape暴怒着冲过来之前看完了，于是放下书。

 

他的晚饭正好送到。小精灵一定是非常无聊，因为他们准备的食物远远超过了Remus平常三天的食量。诱人的香气在房间里蔓延开去，Remus觉得自己就要流口水了。

 

在房门被踹开的时候他刚刚开始享用晚餐。Snape的眼中满是阴暗，紧紧抿着嘴唇，大团的怒色自颧骨慢慢升起。Remus感到无比后悔，自己真是没有必要惹火Snape，把他气成这样。

 

那本书就打开躺在桌子上，Snape大步走过去一把抄起来。这动作让Remus想到了捕猎时的鹰，俯冲直下一击命中。然后Snape飘然回到了门口。

 

“我很抱歉，”Remus说，这令Snape略微僵了一下，“但是你真的很霸道。”

 

Snape转身，“这是为了你好，我相信你明白的。我认为你会更加真心的想要协助我。”

 

“是的。”Remus无力以同样的怒火作为回敬，甚至觉得困扰。“谁都认为我应该在一接到通知后就立马乐颠颠地打包上路，谁都觉得我应该心甘情愿被戳来刺去，甚至让我的血被放干。”他微笑着，“看来我真是太不领情了。”

 

“你不该挖苦我，”Snape讽刺，“这没好处。”

 

“我想也是。”Remus回答，满腔的怒火渐渐从Snape脸上消退，此时Remus能够再一次看到他是那么憔悴，不禁纳闷Snape究竟一个人待在城堡里面多久了。“你吃饭了么？”他听到自己的声音。

 

Snape猛地抬头，“什么？”

 

“这足够我们两人吃的。”Remus似乎回忆起每当Snape好好吃一顿之后就不会这么暴躁了。

 

Snape盯着他，就好像Remus建议在Quidditch比赛中跳莫里斯舞一样。“我没时间。”

 

“我们可以来讨论变身前睡眠剥夺的影响。”Remus期待着一场真正学者间的交流，就算是和Snape，这也像烤土豆那样吸引着他。

 

“我不能讨论自己还没有看过的东西。”Snape把书紧紧抱在胸口，好像Remus要突然跳起来抢它回去似的。

 

“我可以解释给你听啊。”

 

“如果仅仅那样就可以的话，我就不需要这本书了，不是么？”

 

这令Remus心中一痛。刺耳的反击已经到了嘴边却被生生咽下，他并没有打算给Snape令人满意的回答。“那么带着你的书，”他冷冷说，“滚。”

 

有什么东西在敲打窗户，Remus抬头看到一只猫头鹰站在狭窄的窗台上，一下一下啄着玻璃。他打开窗让它进来，这次是一份从法国Shacklebolt发来的报告。他撇下不理——没什么不能等的。

 

当他转回身，Snape却已经走了，而猫头鹰正在吃他的猪排。

 

那天晚上睡觉前Remus喝了三杯火焰威士忌，然后梦见他在森林中对兔子穷追不舍，最终用它们温热的血填满了自己的胃。

 

 

 

阳光照在Remus脸上，使他早早醒来。经过了一整夜那些怒气已经消失的无影无踪，现在他只是觉得很累。

 

一顿极其丰盛的早餐摆在桌子上：香肠、腌肉、腰花。Remus喝了口茶，吃了一些吐司和果酱。

 

又有两只猫头鹰来送信给他了，都是新情况。没什么坏消息，当然也没什么令人激动的事，只不过为他的报告增加一些素材罢了。

 

十点钟，他走到Snape的房间。那里没有阳光照耀，一团绿色的烟雾飘在空中，Remus进门的时候禁不住咳嗽起来。

 

“还没好，”Snape头也不抬，“再等半小时。”

 

半小时后再过来，Remus想魔药教授可能是这个意思，但他瞥见了Volkova的论文，正好放在桌台上一瓶蓝色液体和老鼠头盖骨旁边。桌子后面有一把扶手椅，紧挨着笼子。他刚坐下就感到了审视的目光，或许Remus应该担心药剂中那些不知名的毒药，但是似乎Snape并没有表态，于是Remus无视他，开始翻找自己昨天看到一半的那章。Snape在每月周期性的生理变异那里夹了书签，所以Remsu索性从那里接着看。就在他几乎要看完这一章的时候，忽然意识到Snape已经站在自己面前。

 

“喝了它。”Snape说着，把高脚杯塞给他。杯子还是热的，几乎可以说烫手了，冒着浓浓的烟。Remus尝了一口，在没有烫伤舌头之前囫囵吞下。真恶心，不过狼毒剂向来如此，可是这次似乎有什么不一样的味道，舌根上有种腥锈的感觉。他三大口喝掉剩下那些，然后把高脚杯放下。

 

“我现在应该吃个巧克力蛙，”狼人说道。药剂让他的嗓子发干，甚至似乎变得毛茸茸的难以吞咽，很不舒服。“或者来杯茶也不错。”

 

Snape什么都没给他，仅仅拿起人体测量器在Remus身边来回挥舞着记录数据，“明天再过来试验另外一个。”

 

Remus把书夹在胳膊下面，但没走到门口就被Snape发现了。“我还要用。”他说。

 

短暂的，大脑高速运转的空隙，Remus想干脆拿着书走掉，不过鉴于Snape的研究可能真的很需要这本书，于是他放下来，走到笼子旁边，那里堆着魔药教授的大部分书籍。他想他看到了……是的，就是Arroyo的《密咒汇编》。成功抽出这本书而没有让整摞都倒下，“那么我读这个好了。”在Snape的眼神变得愤怒之前，他大步走开。

 

到门口的时候他停下，“我想今天下午去Hogsmeade逛逛。”这无力的邀请就好像飘在房间中的烟雾一般，Remus再次咳嗽起来。

 

“你也知道，我有那么多事情要忙。”Snape歪头看了一眼排得整整齐齐正在冒泡的坩埚，“我可没时间去傻乎乎的闲逛。”

 

Remus什么也没说，他已经仁至义尽了，于是带着Arroyo的书离开。回到房间他开始看报告，一手拿着三明治时不时啃啃，另一只手作记录。

 

一切都很安静，温暖而明亮，完全不像格里莫广场的阴暗潮湿让人不快。但同时一切也那样寂静和空旷，Remus放下手中的羽毛笔，站起来拍了拍衣服。

 

他慢慢走着，疲倦渐渐袭来，四肢酸痛，脑袋也晕乎乎的。考虑到自己的变化，他思索，化狼症就像是流感一样。抬起手遮住阳光，他想到了狼人的生理学。

 

Hogsmeade还是那么熙熙攘攘，Remus逛了几家店，在回Hogwarts的路上买了点糖打算寄给Harry。对那男孩来说这些糖是不是太幼稚了？不不不，尽管Remus觉得他或许或更喜欢麻瓜杂志，就是James以前总偷偷带进学校的那种，当时他们会相互传阅，然后笑得上气不接下气。也罢，现在的Harry还是老样子，所以就让他和巧克力蛙、薄荷癞蛤蟆在一起好了。

 

Remus到三扫帚酒吧的时候里面人头攒动，但是人群却为他分开一条路。有的人干脆转身背对着他，他早已经习惯了，或者至少他认为自己已经习惯了，不过这的确搞砸了整个下午的心情。没有留下来喝一杯，Remus只买了一瓶威士忌就离开了。

 

在大街上，他远远看着尖叫屋，孤傲地立在山上，居高临下压迫着他。它早就该被拆掉了，他心想，被焚烧，磨成碎片，然后做成火柴运到美国去。

 

狼人走回Hogwarts，前往猫头鹰小屋的时候经过图书馆。“Remus Lupin，Volkova的论文！”怪兽石像又在他身后大喊大叫。Remus很好奇如果自己不还那本书会发生什么事情，头脑中浮现出，怪兽石像蹲在他的床脚，哇啦哇啦吵个不停：“Remus Lupin，Volkova的论文！”然后每一次他不得不把它们踢翻在地，才能上床睡觉。

 

他来到通往Snape房间的走廊，停了一小会，琢磨着自己是不是有机会能拿到那本书。“如果我是你，我就不会这么做。”旁边画像里面一个正在下棋的巫师说。

 

“有什么事情不对劲么？”

 

“我是说，”巫师将一个卒推到前面，“通常情况。”

 

好像是个不错的建议，不管怎么说现在他还可以看《密咒汇编》，至少对于凤凰社来讲这很有用。

 

Remus把包裹寄给Harry，然后打算去小憩一会儿。不过这次直到晚上他才醒来，月亮挂在天上，明亮亮的圆饼，只差一天就是满月了，那会让他备感辛苦，无法休息而且极度不安。

 

用力关上窗帘，新买的火焰威士忌就在桌上。Remus打开它一边喝一边继续看《密咒汇编》，直到自己再度睡眼朦胧。

 

 

 

早上起来，Snape并不在他的地牢中，取而代之是一张潦草的字条，就写在一年级生试卷的背面，靠着Volkova的论文。

 

_“有事先走了。喝一满杯冷却的药剂，然后认真记录下人体测量器的数据。如果我还没回来，就在变化之前看会儿书。”_

 

这就是全部留言。Remus倒了一杯药，不慎有几滴冒着烟溅在手腕上。他的手一抖，绿色的液体溢出高脚杯洒到地上。他赶忙放下杯子去清理，手腕红红的，幸好没有烫伤。

 

等着狼毒剂冷却的这段时间，Remus四下张望。Snape好像在同时配制另外的四种魔药，每种都贴了标签，但是没有写清楚。其中一个坩埚不停冒着橙色的泡泡，看得他眼晕，紫色的火焰在那下面噼叭作响，就快熄灭了。是不是这意味着要做点什么？或者就让它慢慢沸腾？Remus看了一会儿，决定让火重新燃烧起来，并且希望自己做的是对的。可是似乎看上去，不论他做哪个选择都会变成错误。毫无疑问Snape会在他回来的时候好好教训他。

 

是什么事情让黑发男人这样匆匆离去？今晚就是满月了，他肯定很想观察变身的过程。Remus想象着一个体弱多病的母亲，或者没准是其他同事因为复杂的魔药出了问题而紧急呼叫。

 

不过很快他意识到Snape必定在那个地方，执行着凤凰社全部计划中最危险的部分。相比之下Remus除了整天留守和写报告，简直无事可做。

 

于是他喝下药，记录了重要的数据，然后带着Volkova的论文和人体测量器离开。走到门口他放了个咒语，以便能够在Snape回来的时候提醒自己。

 

当Remus回到房间开始看书的时候，他读到了睡眠剥夺、全素饮食和在狼人变身前把它们变成其他东西的试验，还有关于维生素缺乏、性别差异以及一个狼人究竟一晚上能够吃掉几只羊。这让他在太阳快下山的时候才想起来自己错过了午餐，于是他开始想晚上吃什么，不过依旧手不释卷。

 

门忽然被打开，吓得Remus跳起来，书也掉到了地上。Snape站在门口，脸色惨白。警报还没有启动——Snape一定是直接冲过来的。他看上去精疲力竭。“进来吧。”Remus招呼，冲着座椅歪头示意，然后在Snape坐下的同时给他倒了一杯威士忌。

 

Snape抬手挡开酒杯，但Remus执意塞回他手里。“喝了它。”一边说着，一边把酒瓶也塞了过去。

 

可是Snape却把手伸进嘴里，掏出一件东西。Remus盯着他的手掌看了一会儿：一颗小小的，好像是普通臼齿似的物件。录音？还是什么填充物？忽然一个可怕的想法令他浑身一凛，Remus意识到这肯定是毒药，见血封喉登刻毙命。这就是他们要求Severus Snape做到的。

 

Remus想说点什么，或许是感激的话，但是他知道最好闭上嘴巴。如果他说了什么不合适的，Snape会拧下他的脑袋。于是他拉过一把椅子坐下，看着Snape拿起杯子。男人的手很稳，但是Remus能看出他的肌腱在努力绷紧。喝光了威士忌，做出个痛苦的表情，Snape表示还要再来一杯，然后开始用沙哑的声音给Remus报告情况。

 

Remus匆匆扯过羊皮纸跟着记录。他曾经见到过Snape的报告，当然了，大部分是书面的。不过他从来没见过Snape如此疲倦的面容，还有那阴暗的，毫无生气的眼神。

 

Voldemort现在很低调，但是他在部署着计划，因此他们需要特别监视一些人和地方。他不能用猫头鹰把这些发出去，必须等着下周的会议才行。“你需要吃点儿东西。”Remus轻声说。

 

Snape抿着嘴，就好像有人要强迫他喝下自己的魔药似的。但是他坐在椅子里没有动。

 

Remus订了晚餐，然后房间里一片寂静。Snape闭上眼睛，用手压着前额，Remus突然想起，曾经Sirius也是这样的姿势，一个人坐在黑暗的房间里，用手卡着眉毛，仿佛是在压抑着什么。

 

他们都走了，所有的朋友都被Voldemort夺走了，如果连Snape也被Voldemort杀了的话，Remus肯定是遭到了诅咒。他发现自己的手紧紧握成拳头，凝视前方。过了一会儿，他拣起书，手指轻轻拂过书脊。

 

晚餐出现在桌子上。“Severus，”他轻声呼唤，Snape睁开眼睛，把手放回到膝盖上。“我们吃饭吧。”

 

他们不分宾主的落座，一边吃一边喝着红酒，Remus感觉到身体慢慢放松，他迎上Snape的目光，给了他一个浅浅的微笑。Snape放下杯子，“这麽说，你看了Volkova的论文？”

 

“是的，”Remus回答，“Polyakov关于变身前改变人体形态的研究很有趣，不过看上去好像不怎么实用。”

 

“正相反，”Snape反驳，“我觉得那个研究十分有助于开拓眼界。即使没有试验能够实质性导致完全变成狼，不过总归还是有一些生理上的变化的。”

 

“这有什么用？”

 

“让我们来看一次你的变身吧。”

 

“尽管如此，”Remus坚持，“他太急功近利了，没有注意到试验对象的安全。”

 

“你是说，他们不同意这样？”

 

“不，我肯定他和他们签订了一些条款。但是他们对试验实际可能带来的风险无从知晓。”

 

“这些试验对于操作者本身也一样有危险。”Snape说，“不过我肯定你是知道的。”

 

Remus摆摆手，“让我们先放下这个。我在想那章关于针对被狼咬过之后的物理变化期进行隔离可真是个好主意。我们应该从那里寻找治疗的方法。”

 

“Schlesinger不同意这些。他写过一个申明表示Polyakov从那些数据中得出的是一个毫无保障可言的结论。”

 

Remus侧过身子继续听Snape滔滔不绝，然后引用他自己的观点反驳他。他又累又不舒服，但是几乎不关心这些，甚至已经忘记了自己还拖着绵软无力的身子。他全心投入到和Snape的探讨之中，热烈争论，如此这般，空虚被填补了——其实他需要的不仅仅是闲谈，更是真正学者之间的交流。从上一次Remus谈论起Voldemort到现在，已经过了很久很久。

 

他们的盘子很快空了，然后Remus又打开一瓶酒。

 

“你莫不是打算对变身前醉酒会造成的影响做一个研究？”Snape不露痕迹地表示抗议。

 

Remus给两人的杯子都倒满，“其实我已经开始了。我本应该写一篇文章，只是那会儿总宿醉不醒。”他发誓Snape笑了，只不过那笑容一闪即逝，令他不能确定。

 

他们几乎喝完了整瓶酒，就在讨论Doré关于麻瓜和巫师狼人的研究之际，Remus开始觉得皮肤发紧。“就是现在。”狼人痛苦地打断了Snape的话。

 

他走到卧室，Snape随后跟了进来，手里拿着人体测量器。“你能在外面等么？”Remus问。

 

“我要观察所有的变化。”Snape纹丝不动，“不用这么娇气吧。”

 

至少Snape不是Polyakov，那个胡乱在试验对象变身的时候放咒语的人。Remus转身脱下长袍，穿着单薄的内衣站了一会儿。

 

“好了先生，”Snape揶揄，“如果你不现在脱掉它们，那就只能留着布条了，虽然这对我来说都一样。”

 

Remus叹了口气，开始接着脱衣服。然后他坐在床上，一丝不挂，瑟瑟发抖。变身开始了，Snape拿着那见鬼的人体测量器靠近他，不过Remus注意到黑发男人另一只手握着魔杖蓄势待发。当粗糙的毛发长出皮肤时，Remus浑身发痒，他的身体伸长，扭曲着，重重摔在地上。他的视觉开始产生变化——色彩慢慢回归单调，有些最终暗淡成灰色。现在墙纸是泥黄色的，而且并没有移动。

 

但这一点儿都不痛，或者至少用不着抱怨。在他的四肢被拉伸成另外一个形状的同时没有撕心裂肺的煎熬，在他竭力拒绝狼人思维的同时也没有头痛欲裂。改善的药剂成功了，他蹲坐在后臀上，懒洋洋伸出舌头。

 

“那么，”Snape问，“有效么？”

 

Remus点点头。如此形态令这个动作显得很笨拙——长长的下颚破坏了头部的平衡。

 

“让我看看。”Snape跪下来，把手放在Remus背上。他看着Remus的眼睛，左右摇晃他的头，再一次挥舞起人体测量器。Remus希望在此之后，他一辈子都不要再看到这玩艺儿。他呲牙咧嘴，对Snape咆哮，仅仅是因为他能这样做。但是当Snape向后跳开并且举起魔杖，Remus觉得他或许应该更乖一些。

 

“我得看着你点儿。”Snape开口表示。他坐到床上，Remus看着他，感觉这样的形态实在很粗犷，不过如果能让Snape惊慌失措，也不失为一件美事，但是除了最开始的惊讶，Snape没有表现出丝毫的紧张或者不适。他只是倚着床头柜，在一片羊皮纸上草草写了几笔。

 

最终Remus发现这样的凝视变得索然无味，于是他快步来到房间另一边，那里放着他的鞋子。他的嗅觉现在极为灵敏，能够分辨出泥土和灰尘的气息，还有一点地毯的味道，不过也有些粗重强烈的气味他辨别不出来——没准儿是从Snape的房间带过来的。他刚想开口问魔药教授，才想起来自己不能说话。

 

Snape睡着了，羽毛笔扔在地上，魔杖也滑出手掌。他半躺半坐，这看上去可不是什么舒服的姿势。Remus用胳膊肘轻轻推推黑发男人的腿，Snape略微动了动，然后抬起脚搭在床上。

 

他身上散发着一股混合的味道——化学药品、魔药、他们刚刚喝的红酒、青草、泥土、Filch酷爱的可疑的地板蜡，还有已经干了的汗味。这并不是由于天气热或者是工作辛苦——Remus能够区别它们，而是源于恐惧、冰冷粘湿又令人不安的恐惧，是那种你知道自己随时都有可能会被狠狠撕咬倒地死去，却只能祈祷自己跑得够快的感觉。

 

酒精仍然在Remus的血管中发挥效力，令他变得迟钝，昏昏欲睡。灯还亮着，但是这副样子的他什么都做不了。于是他跳上床，蜷缩在Snape身边，如果这时候Voldemort来了，Remus想，我就咬他！然后，他沉沉进入梦乡。

 

 

 

是谁的手指在他发间游走，轻轻抚摸着耳后刚刚长出不久的发茬。已经是早上了，Remus恢复人形，朦胧中感到有人在摩挲他的头发。

 

Remus闭着眼，假装还像睡着了一样呼吸平稳。那一定是Snape——这个想法可真荒谬，但不可能是别人了。睁开眼睛就意味着他要处理这个前所未有的怪异情形，他可不想挑战自我。

 

更何况，这种感觉还是挺舒服的。

 

自从上次比握手更加亲密的爱抚到现在，已经过了很长时间，实在是太漫长了，他都没有意识到自己是多么怀念这样的感觉。现在他渴求着如此的温暖，肌肤相亲，另一个人的身子抵着自己。狼人长长出了一口气，Snape的手停下来，然后快速收回。Remus泄露了自己的秘密。

 

于是，在Snape阻止他之前，在他阻止自己之前，Remus一个翻身，将黑发男人揽在怀里。他让他们彼此接近，他光裸的胸膛贴着Snape胸口的衣衫，他将脸藏在魔药教授的颈窝，然后就那么静静地拥着。

 

好像一阵电流通过Snape的四肢百骸，他用力想挣脱Remus的双臂，于是在狼人耳边发出细碎的不耐烦的声音。无奈Remus动都不动，Snape重重叹了口气，只好乖乖回到那个拥抱，用冰凉的手抚上Remus裸露的背。

 

他们保持这样的姿势待了很久，几乎没有动——只有小小的让步，Remus的膝盖顶开Snape腿，纠缠在他的长袍下，而Snape的手则顺着Remus的脊柱下滑到尾端。不过总体来说他们都没怎么动，温暖在彼此间慢慢扩散开去，逐渐消溶了身体上的僵直，那是Remus从没有意识到的紧绷感。

 

最后，Remus放开怀抱，此刻他觉得十分放松。然后他们一点一点分开，先是手指滑向两边，接下来是腿不再交缠，直到他们分别仰面躺着，却依旧是肩并肩，胯挨胯。墙纸再一次变得像旋涡般转来绕去，于是Remus看着天花板，无声微笑。

 

Snape站起来，在他抻平长袍径直走进厕所之前，Remus都看不到他的脸。

 

Remus笑了，从胸口发自内心的咯咯笑着。然后他站起身，迅速穿好衣服，接着去订早餐。

 

他感觉……好极了，就像吃了一剂十全大补丸。昨夜的交流对于他的精神，以及方才的亲密对于他的身子来说，都是一种激励。现在他头脑清晰思维敏捷神清气爽心境平和，他真希望Snape也是一样。

 

Snape泡了茶，可能是因为他觉得Remus做不好这个。现在他们每人手中都有冒着热气的杯子，Snape坐下，看着Remus：“和我说说那些变化。”

 

“这可真有效，Severus。一点儿也不疼，就是痒，痒得难受，不过也就这些了。”Remus呷了一口茶，味道真不错。“通常来说，那可是钻心噬骨——就好像我被架在行刑台折磨的同时，还有钢钉穿脑那样。但这次没有。”

 

点点头，Snape奋笔疾书。然后，很自然的，测量了一些Remus的数据，把它们记下来。

 

“你在里面加了什么？”Remus问。

 

“用glimwort替换了thessroot，还有匍匐风铃草的茎，以及血。”

 

“血？我的？”

 

“不，”Snape放下杯子，“我的。”

 

Remus不知该说什么好，他确定，就像别的事情一样，现在最好无视它。“我很快就要回去工作了，你还要从我身上采集点什么？”

 

“不用。”Snape摇头，“这就够了。”

 

Remus情不自禁笑起来，他开始收拾行李，其实也没有很多东西要整理。Snape站起来，拿着他的记录，Remus转过身对着他，“谢谢你的药。”他握住Snape的手。

 

Snape迟疑了一下，然后和他握手。他的手掌凉爽而干燥，“我下个月给你带一些过去。”

 

“你要参加会议？”

 

“是的。”

 

“到那时候好了。”Volkova的论文还躺在桌上，他拿起来准备还回图书馆。

 

“我会去还掉的。”Snape说，于是Remus把书递给他。

 

“你可要记得还回去啊。否则那石头怪物一定会追我到天涯海角也不放过的。”

 

“没问题。”Snape轻笑，不过究竟是同意还书，还是同意Remus的后半句话就不得而知了。

 

“另外，能借走《密咒汇编》么？我想它可能很有用。”

 

Snape点头，于是Remus把书也装起来。似乎已经没什么事情了，所以他提着行李箱，踏上归途。刚走到城堡门口就听到铃声大作，原来是他放在Snape房间门上的警报。Remus猛然想起自己当时给那不知名的橙色药剂加了点火，然后缩缩肩膀，快步离开。

 

 

 

当天晚上一只猫头鹰飞到格里莫广场。

 

_“合作关于改善药剂的论文。大纲明天寄到。一周内期待你的记录。_

_SS_

_PS_ _，托你的福，我的寂静之流已经完全毁掉了。”_

 

Remus微笑，喝了口茶，然后开始考虑起论文的事情。

 

 

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
